Wind beneath my Wings
by Taichi Princess
Summary: This is a song-fic to "Wind beneath my wings" and it's about TK and Matt. How *does* TK really feel about Matt's fame? I mean, how would you like growing up in someones shadow?


    Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I don't own the song "Wind beneath my wings" I just own Harry Potter tickets that are going to get me, Bryan, Gus and Katie into the theater.
****

Wind Beneath My Wings

Matt looked longingly out his plane window. The ground below him was covered by dark, gloomy rain clouds. 

__

"Now arriving in Odiba International" came a perky voice. The sound echoed around the small private plane.

"Matt" someone snapped their fingers in front of his eyes.

"What Marc?" replied the boy.

"You hear wh-"

"Ya, ya" he turned from the brown haired boy sitting next to him and smiled in relief. He was finally coming home.

~*~

    The blonde haired boy set his bag down on the wet sidewalk. His fellow band members had left with their families long ago. He tried smiling… the tabloid reporters were hiding behind the fence, bushes, even right behind him. He had gotten used to it though. When you're the leader of the Teenage Wolves, these sort of things happened all the times. He sadly looked onto the highway, and saw a mushroom colored van pull onto the off ramp.

"Hey son. Sorry I'm late" a friendly face greeted. Matt grinned for real, and sat down in the passenger seat.

"It's ok dad. I'm just glad you remembered"

"Your still the same kid" Malcolm laughed. Matt shrugged.

"Ya well…"

"Your mom can't wait to see you… and neither can your friends" his father broke the silence.

"I can't wait to see them" Matt commented. They pulled off the almost flooded highway and through a street lined with large apartment complexes. They got to one labeled "Shelter Creek" and stepped out of the car. Matt's battered jeans got water splashed over the bottoms. The two walked into the lobby. Five strong men held back what must have been well over one hundred screaming girls. They all held out their autograph books, and one even held a sign saying "Marry Me Matthew!" on it. He inwardly laughed. 'Matthew'

"Yama!" yelled a deep voice.

"Tai!" He replied. Matt's blue orbs looked into some chocolate ones. Two old friends embraced as if they hadn't seen each other in years. They could here jealous muttering coming from the crowd as he hugged Tai's little sister. As they reached Matt's old apartment, the door flew open and out came Matt's best friend. His little brother, TK.

~*~

Two boys with sunshine blonde hair sat on a pealed park bench. They chatted as if they hadn't been apart for ten months.

"Got a girlfriend?" Matt curiously asked.

"Yeah. Her name's Yolei" TK replied. He licked the mint ice cream he held in his hand.

"Inoue?"

"That's her"

"Go TK" as Matt finished his sentence, he felt suddenly crowded. Looking up, he saw reporters from all over Japan shoving microphones in his face.

"Matt! How does it feel to be back in your home town?"

"Is the rumor true about Hikari Kamiya and you?"

"Is the rumor true about you and Taichi Kamiya?!" Matt looked to his side, where TK should have been. But he was gone. Missing in the gang of reporters. Matt never knew that when so many people surrounded him, he could ever feel so alone.

~*~*~*~

It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, 

That's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.

~*~*~*~

"Matt, look at this one!" screamed an excited voice. Davis Motamiya's.

"It says 'The world famous Yamato Ishida has returned from his strenuous journey to stardom, and has landed among the greats. His breathtaking performance in Whispering Meadows brought tears to my eyes and a new place in my heart for him in my heart'" Tai read aloud.

"They're acting as if I died. And I was only in that movie for a scene" Matt laughed.

"Matt! Matt! Oh my gosh Matt!" Kari ran into the room holding a magazine in her hand. She shoved it into Matt's.

"Oh my god!" Matt fell back onto the sofa laughing. The cover story was about him. He flipped inside to find "Yamato Ishida, rushed back to his home after an emotional breakdown, has found love at last" and plastered onto the page was a giant picture of him and Kari. His arm was around her shoulders. Another teenage boy took it out of his hands and looked at the picture. He soon dropped the magazine and ran into his room.

"What's up with TJ" asked Davis.

"K!"

"Sorry"

"I don't know… I'll be right back" Matt got off the sofa and picked up the tabloid. He walked into his little brother's room.

"Go away" muttered a hurt boy.

"TK… what's wrong?" asked his older brother, ignoring the order. The blonde bolted into a sitting position and snatched the paper from Matt's hand.

"This is the matter!" he yelled.

"What? Me having my arm around Kari?"

"No" TK replied. He wiped tears away from his baby blue eyes. "This" he sadly pointed to the corner of the photo.

"It's the side of your hat. So?"

"So? So?! Is all my existence being shut away, except for the corner of my hat?"

"You're being ridiculous"

"Am I Matt? Have you ever been in my shadow?"

"Well-"

"Have you ever been pushed aside so nobody knows your name?"

"No, but-"

"Have you ever liked someone you couldn't have because they only liked you as 'TK's older brother?'" TK yelled. Matt knew he was going to go on.

"Stop it! I haven't! Ok? Is that what you wanted to hear?" He saw his brother looks blankly at the ground.

"I don't know what I want to hear"

"Why did you put up with me?" Matt finally asked.

"Because I loved you Matt. I just… smiled. That's all I could do… you didn't care anyway"

"TK, your smile meant more to me than all the fans in the world"

~*~*~*~

So I was the one with all the glory,  
While you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

~*~*~*~

A large group of teenagers stood in the stands, inside of an gymnasium. They screamed encouragement and comments to the people running on the court. One stood transfixed though, as he watched the ball bounce off the ground, and hit against another boy's hand. The clock on the wall read 0:06 on it. The Panthers needed one point to win a game against the wildcats. A blonde boy held the ball in two hands, and pushed forward. The orange circle rolled forward in the air.

"Everything feels like slow motion" Matt said to himself. "Come on TK"

"It's not gonna make it" Mimi Tachikawa whispered beside him. And… it didn't. The ball hit the rim, and fell sideways to the ground. Matt watched as his disappointed brother's eyes filled with failure, and walked into the locker rooms.

~*~

"Oh come on T…K it wasn't that bad" Davis said through a mouthful of pizza.

"Ew! Davis! Don't talk!" yelled a disgusted girl. He swallowed.

"Sorry Sora" he apologized.

"Well, it's ok. But don't do it again" Sora accepted his apology.

"Hey TK, come with me to the arcade" Matt pulled his brother away from the table and to the stuffy, noisy room.

"Thanks Matt" TK muttered.

"No problem" he looked at the younger boy's face. "Don't be so glum. It isn't such a big deal"

"It was the biggest game of the season… I don't expect you to know that though. Not like you've ever been to any other game"

"TK, will you let it go" Matt said, picking up a plastic gun. He put a coin in the slot.

"You wish" Matt was at first hurt, but then smiled.

"Bet you I can beat you at this game" he pointed to a car race.

"You're on!" they ran to the game, sat down, and started playing.

~

"Looks like you win" Matt said.

"Ya. Hand over the cash" Matt dug into his pocket, and pulled out some money. TK never got Matt let him win when he was younger, and he still didn't.

~*~*~

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
And everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings.

~*~*~

Matt wiped some sweat away from above his brow. He smiled his famous smile at the thousands of fans screaming at the top of their lungs. The boy took off his guitar and took a final bow. 'There is no doubt this is what I want to do' he thought smiling. As the lights dimmed, he walked offstage.

"Nice one dude" said a fellow band member, Greg, after Matt tripped over a thick extension cord.

"Wasn't it?" Matt replied smirking.

"Matt, that was great" came the voices of three friends.

"Thanks guys" he said to Kari, Davis, and TK.

"Welcome" Davis replied. Matt and TK smiled and shook their heads. The group started towards the heavy iron doors, and opened them. Bodyguards surrounded them. As they walkedup the stairs, the four could see arms protruding from behind velvet polls. Three more people came up behind them. Greg, Marc, and Dave. Matt went to the sides and started shaking the girl's hands, signed books or cd covers, and having his picture taken. TK came up beside him, and a cameraman pushed him aside.

"Move it _kid_" she said. The plump woman made the word 'kid' sound like an insect, a pest.

"Hey! Don't call him kid" Matt stood by TK's side. "His name's Takeru Takashi, and he's my little brother"

"Oh" the woman snapped a shot. Only one… she didn't want a picture of the extra child.

~*~*~*~

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, 

Of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

~*~*~*~

"Please don't go Matt" begged a 12 year old boy.

"I have to TK. Please understand" Matt replied as he pushed a dark blue duffel bag into his back trunk.

"Aw Matt. You were only here for two weeks!"

"My band has to go to a tryout in New York. I need to get to the airport" He closed the car trunk.

"You… you promised you'd stay here. You said your contract was up" TK continued. He stared at the eerie shadows that were lying on the ground. The night was lit only by the full moon.

"It was. But this is a one in a lifetime opportunity. You have to understand"

"This has happened before! Then I didn't see you for a year"

"I promise I'll be back in one month!" Matt said. TK could tell by the tone of his voice, that ended the conversation.

"Ok… I'll miss you" TK muttered under his breath.

"I'll miss you too. How about when I come back, we go on a vacation"

"Really Matt?" TK asked.

"Ya. To Tokyo. We always wanted to go there" Matt smiled.

"I'd love that" TK agreed. He watched Matt get into the jeep, and drive off. "Bye Matt"

~*~*~*~

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle

~*~*~*~

Matt drove down the dark streets of Odiba. He turned onto the highway. It was around Christmas, so frost covered the road. He saw a light coming towards him. Someone was driving the wrong way… he slammed on the breaks, hoping they wouldn't collide. The black car started spinning, as if it was a top. It hit the cement separator, and the car flipped over. The boy's once blonde hair, was a bloody red color. His chin opened to talk.

"Good… bye… TK" He whispered. Matt closed his eyes. His spirit separated from his body. Miles away, in a brand new apartment building, a blonde child stirred in his sleep.

"Bye Matt… love you" he whispered.

~*~*~*~

For you are the wind beneath my wings.

~~~~~

Matt: -_- why are you always so mean to me?

Me: because I LOVE you! *hugs Matt*

Matt: **OOF**

Tai, Li, and Ken: O.o


End file.
